


Off to the Races

by murderfuel



Series: dance in the dark [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fem-aligned reader, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: You go on a mission to stop the Phantom Troupe only to fall in love with one of the members, Feitan Portor
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Series: dance in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881352
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Off to the Races

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there's like no Feitan fics on here so I decided to write my own...

Feitan Portor was pure acid in a human form. He was vile and evil and enjoyed the fine art of torture. He didn’t get attached to people and didn’t have a care in the world about people not in the troupe. You knew this but that didn’t stop you from being scorched by the fire that burned inside of him. You were attracted to him in a way that was bad for you. You couldn’t resist him no matter how hard you tried. He was your drug.

October 7th was supposed to be a simple day. Your only task was to stop the troupe from mass murdering hundreds of individuals at the casino. They had been planning the day for months; making sure every bit of their plan fell into place. Political leaders and their side pieces would be gathering for a game of poker before the next election. The legs of the spider would be going in disguised as waiters. The head, Chrollo, would be at the tables playing poker with the leaders. It was going to be a difficult task to pull off, the troupe knew that, but they simply did not care. As long as they got the cash and jewels they so desperately desired and people died; the plan would be considered a success.

You knew of their plans: after all, there was a traitor among the spiders. You were going to stop them. Murder and deception was your specialty. You could manipulate people into doing what you wanted or you could get your own hands bloody. The Troupe would fail their mission at your hands. You were going to take them down, killing the head and whatever legs got in your way. You had been preparing for their demise for months. You’d made your plan bulletproof so they couldn’t stop you. Every obstacle had a solution. Or so you thought.

The night of October 7th came quickly. Congressmen, senators, mayors, and more all arrived at the casino in elongated limousines. Every one of them had a woman by their side that wasn’t their wives, no doubt to show one another up. You watched from the building across the street. You made a small sound at the sight. 

Another limo appeared in front of the building. Two figures stepped out: a man in a finely pressed suit with a bandana wrapped around his head and a female with a short bob and large nose on his arm. Chrollo and the Troupe had arrived at last. You grinned to yourself as you jumped onto the next building over, crouching out of sight. It was a bore to wait for everyone to arrive but you knew it was a necessity for everyone to be inside when you broke in. You couldn’t get ahead of yourself and get caught sneaking into one of the many unlocked windows.

Almost an hour passed until everyone was inside. Weapons were being confiscated, body searches were being done, identification was checked. This was all for everyone’s safety, but that wasn’t stopping anyone from hiding weapons. The Troupe’s plan was still going forward: when the time came they would release their Nen (except Shalnark as his phone and antenna were taken away). 

You hoisted yourself up and jumped onto the side of the casino. A window on the 4th floor was open. If everything would go as planned nobody would be on it. You jumped from the windowsill onto the floor and checked your surroundings. Nobody was there.

You removed your backpack and emptied the contents on one of the tables. You grabbed your waiter outfit and changed into it. You were ready to stop the Troupe.

As you walked down the stairs a voice heckled out to you, “Hey, what were you doing up there?” A man shouted at you. No doubt the man in charge of all staff. 

“I got confused! I thought the fourth floor was open!” You made an act of widening your eyes in fear of what the man would do to you. 

“This is what I get for hiring a dumb woman.” He scoffed under his breath as he turned his attention elsewhere. You couldn’t help but wish he would die by the end of the night; whether by your hands or the Troupe’s, you didn’t care. You wanted to feel his dead body in your arms, you wanted to feel as he took his last breath, you wanted to hear his cries of pain as he died. Some might say you were a sadist for thinking this but you couldn’t help it. You had to focus on the task at hand though; murders for fun would have to wait until later.

You strolled into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of oyster shells. The casino was boosting with the excited cheers of those winning and the scoffs of those who were losing. Chrollo didn’t fit into either of these categories: his face was even and calm, not displaying any emotions, despite the fact he was beating the people at his table. Pakunoda was giggling into his ear playing the role of ditsy arm candy a little too well. 

Chrollo’s eyes met yours and he signaled you over. 

“3 oysters for the lady, please.” He said, ever the gentleman. Pakunoda watched as you set the oysters on her plate and slurped them down with a satisfied _ah_ at the end. Chrollo began talking to the other members at the table. 

“How about we put more money on the line? The numbers that have been shown so far have been low and frankly, I’m quite bored.” He said. 

“Chrollo was it?” One of the men began, Congressman Cortez.

“Yes, it was.”

“I don’t think I understand quite what you mean. We have been risking large sums of money. Are thousands too little for you? Or maybe you believe you’re going to win all of the games and take our money from us.” Cortez drank the last of his scotch and slammed the glass on the table. “I can assure you, little boy, that will not be happening.”

Chrollo laughed a steady laugh that was like walking on clouds and pure bliss. “You’re quite the funny man Cortez. I could never imagine winning every game tonight. I’m not that good at poker.” It was clear Chrollo was a skilled liar. He planned to go home with more than just money.

“Well, when you put it like that I suppose we can risk more money. After all, what fun is poker if it’s not a high stake game?” He chuckled alongside Chrollo before pulling out his wallet. “This should make things more interesting.” He laid a stack of 100 dollar bills on the table. The other men at the table followed suit adding in their own amounts of money. One man threw his Rolex into the mix. 

You walked away from the table, but not before stealing Chrollo’s wallet. You went unnoticed, Chrollo continuing to laugh with his “poker friends”. You could still hear bits of their conversation as you waited other tables.

“Chrollo don’t you think it’s only fair that you add your share into the pile?” A man piped up.

“Oh! I do suppose you’re right.” Chrollo dug in his pockets, looking for his wallet, only for his hands to turn up empty. 

“What’s all this? You talked big game for someone that lost his wallet.” Cortez said, his tone acidic. Chrollo frowned: there was no way in hell someone actually managed to pull one over on him. He was a master thief for fucks sake, nobody stole from him. You snuck upstairs: you already knew how the rest of that conversation would go. The men at the table would start yelling at Chrollo telling him to pay up or face the consequences, Chrollo would apologize, then chaos would begin. 

You opened his wallet in the abandoned room on the fourth floor: his ID and 2000 dollars were the only things inside. 

“You shouldn’t take things that aren’t yours.” You jumped at the sudden voice. You looked around to figure out who was the source of the voice. Whoever they were they were doing a great job at hiding.

“Who are you?” You asked your voice bordering on fearful.

“Feitan Portor.” He appeared before you. You couldn’t help but think he was attractive; his long silky hair, his small eyes, his thin smile. He had long, slender fingers that were wrapped around a small berry coloured umbrella. He wore a finely pressed suit that made him look gentlemanly though that was the furthest thing from what he was. You had heard of him before, he was a member of Troupe, number 2 if you remembered correctly. You had searched for weeks to figure out the smallest bit of information on him, coming up empty. You didn’t know his birthday, how many people he had killed, and his Nen type and abilities. 

“That’s an interesting name.” You commented.

“Why are you here?” He asked, opening the umbrella at once.

“To stop you and your little pissy princess group.”

“It’s not my group, it’s Chrollo’s.” 

You frowned as he was correct. “Who cares if it’s Chrollo’s group? It could be yours if you weren’t such a pussy.” You watched as his mouth moved into a scowl.

Feitan didn’t appreciate your words one bit, yet he knew you were right. He had the power and abilities to be the leader, so why wasn’t he? Was it because he was too scared to be the leader, did he not believe himself to be capable of being in charge of a group of criminals? Or was it because everyone loved Chrollo more than him? He knew Machi cared more for Chrollo than the others but was that the case for the others. Surely Shalnark cared for him a little, they always hung out together when resting in the hideout. Could he be a good leader to the rest of the troupe? Could he be as amazing as Chrollo was at being both a good leader and a friend? He wouldn’t know the answers to these questions. It pained him inside knowing that he wasn’t good enough for anybody. He was all alone despite being surrounded by friends. He was the apple that fell from the tree. An outsider. All alone in his own world.

“You don’t know anything.” He said, voice as timid as ever.

“Don’t I? I know that you’re too scared of changing your ways in fear of what the Troupe might do to you. You may see yourself as loyal but underneath the surface, you want out. You’re sick of following orders. When was the last time you killed for fun?” Feitan knew the words coming out of your mouth were lies. He loved the Troupe, it was his home, his everything. He would never dream of leaving, it held a special place in his heart. But why did he feel enraged at your words if they were only empty lies? Was there some truth to them that Feitan refused to accept? 

“You know nothing, bitch.”

“Getting aggravated, huh?” It was fun to toy with him, to watch as anger overcame him, to watch as he internally struggled. “Are you sad that I speak the truth? Or are you sad at the fact you are burying your true emotions under murder and spite? Please answer me, Feitan, as I would love to know the answer.”

He started speaking in a language you didn’t understand. 

“What was that?” You said.

He didn’t answer you. He only frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in rage. His head was ticking with all the things he wanted to do to you. All the ways he could torture you and punish you. He couldn’t do any of these things; Chrollo had forbidden him from killing anyone until the plan was in full swing. He had to wait until the casino erupted into chaos to make any kills. His hands were itching with bloodlust, he wanted you dead, your crimson blood smeared all over him. 

“Feitan, I’m going to be honest: You’re a lot more boring than I expected you to be. I thought you would put up a fight, defending yourself. But no, you just stand there looking like a pissed off toddler in a grocery store. I can’t believe you’re a part of what’s supposed to be the worst criminal group out there. Pathetic.” You added a cackle at the end for effect. 

Feitan lunged at you wrapping his hands around your throat. He pinned you against the wall in an attempt to silence you. “I’m everything they say I am, bitch.” He pressed his thumb on your windpipe. You choked and sputtered as he continued to speak. “You’re lucky I’m still allowing you to live. If things were up to me you’d be my little toy, only taken out when I want to play with you.” You could feel his hot breath hitting your face. 

“I’ll never be your toy. I’m not going to lose to you.” Feitan laughed at this.

“You’ll be whatever I say you are.” He tossed you to the ground, pinning your arms above your head. You could feel the area in between your legs start to get hot at his touch. “Nobody ever gets past me.” He moved closer to your face, his eyes even with yours and his nose touching yours. Your face flushed a deep rose.

Feitan ran his left hand up and down your side. He buried his head in the crook of your neck before spreading your legs open a little. You felt yourself gasping at his gentle touches. Touches that made you feel ways you didn’t want to. Feitan lay kisses up and down your necks, moans escaping past your lips. 

His hand went under your shirt. His touches were delicate, making your squirm at his touches. Your breath hitched and your face got hot.

“It seems like someone likes that.” His lips crashed into yours. His mouth overcame yours in pure hunger. His hand clamped onto the back of your head. His kiss was desperate with longing and affection. Your tongues met in a frenzy.

What was this feeling flowing inside you like a river? Why did you crave Feitan? He was going to kill you or you were going to kill him. Why were you enjoying his touches and the feeling of his soft lips touching yours? Why did you find yourself blushing at his hot, sultry words? Why did you enjoy the feeling of his tongue melting into yours like honey? 

You couldn’t let your mind wander, you had to kill him. You still had an arm free, you could attack him. You grabbed the back of his head and threw him to your side. You scrambled on top of him and drove one of your knives in his shoulder. He groaned at the sudden impact. Blood spilled out of the wound. You yanked the knife out and pressed it to his cheek. 

“Who’s the toy now?” You asked, cutting a line on his cheek. 

“Still you, babe.” He smirked, kneeing you in the groin. Your grip on his arms loosen and he jumped up, pressing his foot on your throat. You could feel your windpipe being crushed under his weight. You slapped at his foot in a desperate attempt to get him to release you. 

“What is your purpose for being here? Answer with the truth or I crush your neck.” He loosened some of his weight. You gasped and caught your breath.

“I’m here to stop the Phantom Troupe. I know you guys are planning to kill and rob everyone here.” Feitan laughed.

“We’re planning to do much more than that. That scratches the surface of what we’re going to do.” You frowned. What more could they do? The entire Troupe wasn’t even at the casino: Shizuku, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, Pakunoda, Uvogin, and Franklin were the only people there. A thought came into your head at once.

“Why is Shalnark here? Didn’t his phone and antennae get confiscated at the door?” You asked. Confusion bubbled in your head as you waited for Feitan’s answer.

“Ask yourself this: How do you have your weapons? Wouldn’t they have gotten confiscated at the door?” You thought for a moment, considering his words.

“He didn’t sneak in? I watched him get his stuff get taken away.” 

“I guess you don’t know about Kortopi’s power then.” He chuckled. “Guess you did a terrible job at finding out who we are before starting your mission. Now tell me did you see me enter the building?” 

“No.”

“I came here the same way you did, through a window. I had Shalnark’s phone and antennae as well as my umbrella. I gave Shalnark his things a while ago. At this point, I guess that he already has someone under his control doing his evil bidding for him.” You scoffed, you should’ve considered the possibility of weapons being smuggled inside. Seems like you weren’t as smart as you thought you were.

Feitan smirked at your realization. 

He brushed your hair back in an attempt to drive you wild, it worked. Your head was foggy with lust-filled thoughts and pre yearning. But you couldn’t let your emotions keep you from achieving your goal. You would have to put them on the back burner until you were ready to act on them. You could feel your heart burning with sinful desire. 

You couldn’t be distracted by little things.

You pushed his leg backward freeing your neck from him. You ran out of the room and down the stairs. Feitan called after you in a soft voice but you ignored him. You tripped over your feet without falling and continued to descend the stairs. Feitan appeared in front of you in a flash.

You were a few steps above him, he was short enough to where you could jump over his head, and that’s what you did. Mid-air his hand wrapped around your ankle and slammed you down. You fell down the stairs, your body bouncing off the steps. You groaned as you landed, blood trickling down from a fresh wound on the back of your head.

The men at the tables gasped as they watched you. 

“Is she okay?” One man asked.

“Who cares?” said another. Everyone continued their respective games as if nothing happened. Feitan was gone yet again, hiding his presence with Zetsu. This guy’s good you thought to yourself. You forced yourself to stand up, one hand resting on the back of your head. Your head was pounding like thunder, your thoughts groggy and unfocused. You searched the room with fuzzy eyes. Where was he? He couldn’t have disappeared that fast. It was almost as if one second he was there and the next second he wasn't. Was he playing games with you? Distracting you from the task at hand? You wouldn’t let him do such a thing; you were going to stop the troupe from killing everyone. 

You walked down to the first floor where the Casino was bubbling with excitement and too much booze. Boisterous laughter filled the room as the men got more and more drunk, their thoughts messy. Even Chrollo, sick, and twisted Chrollo, was laughing along with them. Waiters and waitresses and everything in between were filling up glasses to the brim with the finest alcohol you could find. Food was being dished out, cards were being thrown down, poker chips were scattered in haphazard piles, mountains of money sat in the middle of tables. 

“Ma’am!” A voice shouted out. You continued your walk around the room not realizing they were talking to you. “Ma’am!” They shouted again, grabbing your attention at once.

“Yes?” You turned your body, plastering a fake smile on your face. Chrollo. Of course, it was fucking Chrollo that was calling out to you. The one-man you were trying to kill. 

“Did you know the back of your head was bleeding?” Of course, you knew the back of your head was bleeding. What kind of question was that? You felt as if Chrollo knew about your intentions for the night, and he did no doubt, but how? Had Feitan gotten a hold of him that fast? It should’ve been impossible but you had seen Feitan’s speed, he could outrun anyone.

“Yes, I did know that.” You said.

“Well in my opinion you should stop the bleeding. Here.” He removed the bandana from around his forehead revealing a purple cross tattoo in between his eyes. The men at his table gasped at the ink on his forehead. They had thought he was just another politician looking for a night of fun. 

You knew chaos was coming; Chrollo wouldn’t show off his tattoo if he wasn’t planning to kill everyone that saw it. Shit, you muttered to yourself. You began to release your aura into your fists. Little balls formed in your hands, growing larger and larger by the second. Pakunoda was already up with her guns in hand. She shot at you, you dodged the bullets. A book formed in Chrollo’s hand, “A Bandit’s Secret” was written on the cover. 

Behind you, bodies landed with thuds on the floor as Franklin shot at them. Shalnark controlled a maid to do his killing for him. Feitan was going around beheading people. Machi was slitting throats. The floor was a pool of blood, deep and crimson. 

“Boss!” Feitan called out.

Chrollo didn’t turn around, he kept his eyes locked on yours.

“Let me handle this one.” He said, appearing behind you. Chrollo nodded and began his killings elsewhere. You whipped around and threw one of your Nen balls at him. He dodged it effortlessly. Damn you weren’t going to be able to hypnotize him. 

Feitan landed a chop to your neck. You collapsed onto the ground, fading into a state of unconsciousness. You had been defeated.  
*  
*  
*

You woke up days later on a cold, hard floor. Why weren’t you dead? Why had Feitan spared your life? 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Feitan said. He set his art book down and uncrossed his legs. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked much different than when you had first met. Instead of a suit he now wore a long coat with a mask covering half of his face. You struggled to get to your feet, falling to the ground when you couldn’t muster the strength to get up. Your legs felt like jelly. Just how bad had you been hurt?

“What? Where I’m I?” You asked. 

“You’re in the Troupe’s hideout. You should be glad I kept you alive. The boss chewed my ear off about it but whatever. You can be my fun little toy from now on.” You shivered at his words. You would’ve rather died than become a pet for Feitan. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. I’ll never be anything to you. I’ll kill myself right here and now.” You spat.

Feitan gave an easy chuckle. “I do as I please. I never think about other people’s emotions, only my own. You should know that by now princess. You won’t kill yourself. I won’t allow that to happen.” He dashed over to you.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You felt yourself getting wet at his touches. You knew he was bad for you, but you couldn’t help but feel aroused at the things he was and was going to do to you. 

“You like that?” He asked. “Don’t answer, I hate it when people talk.” He rubbed his hands up and down your inner thigh. His hands explored your upper body; your hips, the arch of your back. You wrapped your legs around his waist, begging him silently to continue. Your shirt was lifted over your head and tossed like a dirty tissue.

You needed to distract him, you couldn’t let things go too far, no matter how much you wanted them to. “What happened after I was knocked out?” You asked. His hands stopped as he stared at you.

“Everyone besides you and the Troupe died. Everything was stolen. The building was burned down.” You shuddered at the thought of the dead bodies piling up, the blood being splattered everywhere, the fire burning with a passion reaching for the stars. Feitan continued to explore your body.

“Everyone?” You asked, dumbing your voice down.

“God, yes, everyone!” He snapped. Your strength was slowly coming back, you could escape. You ignored the little bit of you that wanted to stay. The part that wanted to feel Feitan inside of you. To feel his lips on yours.

You kicked him away. You had just enough strength to run. But he was at full strength, he pinned you down before you could escape. He smirked at you.

“I think I’m going to have to punish you for that, kitten,” Feitan said. He sucked on your neck biting down. You moaned. His giggle vibrated on your neck adding onto the pleasure. You knew your neck was going to be black and blue by morning.

“We should take this elsewhere.” You nodded as he lifted you. You wrapped your legs around him as he walked to the bed that was situated crooked in the far right corner of the room. He lay your body down softly. You could feel your sex throbbing in waiting. You just wanted him to fuck you already. All of this waiting was torture. Feitan knew what he was doing. He was torturing you on purpose just to see your squirms and hear your gentle moans. 

His hand found its way to your breast. He rested his hand over your boob.

“Do you want this?” He asked.

You couldn’t even hide the desperation on your face. “Yes,” You said in a huff.

“Beg for it then.”

“Feitan fuck me, please. I want to feel you inside me, please.” 

“You’re such a good little kitten. Take off your pants.” You did as he commanded. 

His hand moved to your pussy. “Someone’s wet.” He commented. He wasn’t wrong, your underwear was soaked through. You wanted him to just put himself in you. He removed your panties and tossed them away. He flipped your body over so that your ass was facing him. He unhooked your bra and you shimmied it off of your body. Feitan was still covered head to toe. 

“Are you going to take off your clothes?” You asked a mistake. He placed his hand over your mouth and shushed you at once. He took off his cloak but stayed in his shirt and pants. 

He grabbed your breast, flicking at the nipple bud with a playful smile. You felt your clit start to swell at his touches. You yearned for his dick inside of you. You knew you shouldn’t have wanted these things: Feitan was a criminal, a man with an affinity for killing. He was supposed to be your target, you were supposed to stop him yet got distracted with his charm and good looks. Shame ran throughout your body. You never combined your work life and your personal life. Feitan was supposed to be a small part of a big job you were partaking in, not a man that you let fuck you senseless in a criminal hideout. 

Despite all of this you couldn’t help being attracted to him a way you hadn’t thought possible. You were like two magnets moving closer and closer until you were pressed up against one another. He was a drug, your drug, that you were addicted to. 

Feitan began rubbing your clit with two fingers. His touches were long and gentle, just the way you liked it. You stifled a moan, biting down on your bottom lip. He got more aggressive and your held back moans got louder. 

His movements paused as he squirted lube onto his delicate fingers. He pressed a single finger into your entrance, then another. You could feel him hitting your G-spot. You let out a mewl of arousal and pleasure. You could feel your sex burning with an intense passion and fury. Feitan kept hitting your G-Spot as your moans echoed off the room walls. You arched your back as he made you feel things you had never felt before. Your juices flowed down the sides of your legs and covered Feitan’s fingers.

You felt yourself coming close, as evident by your faces and bodily actions. “No, don’t cum yet,” Feitan said before lowering his head between your thighs. You felt his tongue licking the sensitive bud of your clit. You let out a mewl. He kept going; you made desperate attempts at closing your legs but Feitan always spread them back out. 

“Close your legs one more time kitten and see what I do.” He scoffed from under you. He hooked your legs above his head so you couldn’t squirm any longer. His tongue traced a small circle around your clit and you gasped at the feeling. His mouth wraps around your clit as he begins sucking. His tongue lapped up on occasion making your body feel like pure bliss. You gripped onto the sheets, hanging on for dear life. You couldn’t take much more. You felt yourself coming to your climax but Feitan told you not to cum until he was ready.

“You like that kitten?” He asked, peeking up at you. 

You couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing all the things you were feeling. You were just a toy to him nothing more. Who said he was going to keep you around? “No.” Your answer was met with a slap.

“Guess I’m going to have to punish you then.” He turned your body around so that your ass was facing him. You heard him shuffle around before stopping. You turned your head to look at what he was doing only to have your head slammed into the sheets. 

You heard the cracking of a whip and then the feel of pure fire on your ass. You cried out in pain. The whip struck your ass yet again. Your ass burned like a forest fire. You kept crying out, counting the number of hits in your head as he went. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five_

“I told you not to misbehave, kitten.” 

“I’m not your kitten.” The whip struck you again with more force than any of the other hits. You let out a yelp. Your whole lower body ached. Why wouldn’t you just obey Feitan? Why did you enrage him to the point of abuse? Why were you not obedient? 

Tears streamed down your face as he hit you for the last time. 

“Are you ready to accept that I am your owner?” 

“Yes.” You sobbed. You were ready to become his property. His little doll that he played with when he got bored. He smiled at you before moving his fingers to your entrance.

He moved his fingers at an impossible speed, hitting you where it felt the best. Your toes curled and your back arched in pure ecstasy. He continued to play with the sensitive bud of your swollen clit. You could feel yourself on the brink of orgasm already. You let out a cry of bliss.

“You can cum now.” You let out a cry of relief. You rode your orgasm; your back writhing in pleasure. The pure thrill of the hurricane that was your climax led your mind astray. You desired Feitan now more than ever.

Feitan’s arms wrapped around you, hand tracing a circle on the small of your back. He was still (frustratingly) clothed. You just wanted him to remove his clothes and fuck you already. His lips met yours. You moaned into his mouth. You wanted so much more, you wanted to feel his massive cock inside of you.

“Say you want it, kitten,” Feitan said.

“I want it so bad! I want you inside of me. Please, fuck me.” You begged.

Feitan took off his shirt and pants. You grabbed ahead of the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. His dick sprung out. You stared in awe at it; it was long, girthy, and fully erect. Your pussy trembled in anticipation. You couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you.

He lined himself at your entrance, jutting his hips so he was inside of you. He thrust his length in further. You let out a moan, placing your hand on his chiseled chest. He jerked his hips once again, going deeper inside you. You grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. Your pussy squeezed and trembled around his member. Feitan could feel the gripping and he enjoyed every bit. His new toy was turning out to be more fun to play with than he originally thought.

He moved slowly, letting you adjust to his length. He began to relentlessly rock in you, your screams of pure ecstasy echoing off the walls.

“You like that?” He asked his voice low with sultriness. You couldn’t answer him; you’re body wasn’t yours anymore, it was his to play with, and the only sounds that could leave your lips were cries of lust and joy. He jerked yet again hitting your g spot. 

“Answer me, whore.” His words were cruel but they went straight to your pussy, wetness overcoming you. You had no more thoughts only feelings and thoughts and desires. Your body shook as he kept going inside of you. You could feel yourself on the brink of climax yet again. Your body desired to have a release. 

You couldn’t cum so easily, you wanted to hold back, you wanted to continue to feel Feitan inside of you. To feel your walls tightening around him. Your body twitched with the wanting of the release of your cum. But you had to fight against the feeling, you wanted to see how far you could go before you couldn’t take anymore.

His movements became more and more erratic. The occasional groan left his mouth

“I feel you shaking under me kitten. You can cum it’s okay.” Feitan reassured you. You trembled before releasing. Your second orgasm felt just as good as the first one. You were exhausted. You couldn’t take it anymore. Your climax was rewarded with a dark chuckle from Feitan.

Feitan’s hips tittered in a rough flow as he sought to reach his own climax. Which he did. He came inside of you. His seed squirted into you. You screamed his name. Stars danced in your vision.

He slid out of you and pressed his hips to yours. His mouth met yours yet again, all thirst and desire. His tongue danced around you yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck taking in him. You could taste mint on his breath; you savoured that taste.

He backed away from you.

“We can’t continue this.” He said.

“What do you mean? I thought I was your toy to play with?” 

“You were. Not anymore. If you stick around I’ll get too attached and I’ll lose focus of my goals.” 

“I think you mean that I’ll convince you to pursue your dream of leaving the Troupe.” He clasped a hand over your mouth at your words.

“Be quiet. The Troupe might hear you. I won’t be leaving the Troupe ever. They are my family and nothing is more important than that.” You didn’t have an answer for him. You scoffed and turned away from him.

The two of you stayed like that for hours, not ready to let one another go. In your short time together you had bonded and formed a strong connection. You knew each other. He was you and you were him. Two peas in a pod. 

“It’s time for you to leave.” He finally said. Both of your clothes were back on.

“Could you escort me out? Please.”

“What is your name?” He asked a question that wouldn’t have needed an answer mere days before but was now crucial.

“Y/N.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” He commented. He slid his hand in yours. It was warm like a hug that enveloped you. His thumb rubbed yours. 

“Thank you.”

The two of you walked out of the room which turned out was only the basement. You passed by the other Troupe members who were in the middle of torturing an innocent civilian. You winced at the sight. Feitan sensed your discomfort, squeezing your hand tighter.

“Could you walk me to the bus stop?” You knew you were asking for a lot; the bus stop was a mile away. To your surprise, Feitan nodded.

“Feitan?”

“Yeah,”

“Do you think that if the circumstances were different we could be a couple?” You asked, hope shimmering in your eyes.

“Yes, I do. I wish things weren’t this way.”

You turned him around and wrapped your arms around him. His arms stayed at his sides until he felt comfortable enough to hug you back. He rested his head on your shoulder. He didn’t want to give you up, he had no choice. It was either a girl he had met a few days prior who had attempted to kill him or his family. 

“I think we would be good together.” He said. “I can put a good word in for you with the Boss.” 

“I won’t join the Troupe. You all have different morals than I do.”

Your shirt dampened with Feitan’s tears. You gasped. Somebody like Feitan was the last person you’d expect to see crying. He looked up at you with wet eyes. This was the end of your short-lived relationship. Who knew when you would see him next? 

He kissed you, holding it for a minute. He wasn’t ready to let you go. He hadn’t felt this kind of attraction to another person since he and Shalnark’s short time dating. He loved you, you were his dream; a girl that wasn’t afraid to kill and spoke her mind. You were refreshing, like a cool day after weeks of scorching ones. You were the light in his darkness. He couldn’t believe he had to let you go just when your relationship was beginning. He wanted more. He wanted you to be with him until your relationship crashed and burned.

He didn’t understand why you wouldn’t join the Troupe. Sure they were a group of criminals that stole and killed for fun, but they weren’t that bad under the surface. They were people with hearts and feelings. 

You guys continued your walk making light conversation. Neither of you wanted to speak. It was too hard. God, why was it so hard to give each other up. You weren’t close by any means. You were just two criminals that happened to cross paths. 

You reached the bus stop as the bus was coming to a stop.

“So this is it, huh?” You said.

“Yes,”

Your lips locked again in a frenzy. Your kiss was passionate, it knew how much it needed to count. His hand gripped the back of your head. You separate and you got on the bus. You would never forget the sorrowful look on his face as you rode away.

That was not the last time you saw him, however. You would see him many times after that. You didn’t know if he saw you as well and was just ignoring your presence or if he didn’t. Every time he was in your sights you had to force yourself to not approach him. It was for the better. You couldn’t speak to him again. You couldn’t fall in love with him again. You couldn’t be wrapped up in his world. 

You spent the years after your last meeting in mourning. As the years passed you thought of him less and less. You found love and peace in other people. Your life started to mean something without him. You still held a piece of him in your heart but your feelings stayed tucked away never to be brought to the light again.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews appreciated!


End file.
